04:01 Desperado
by AKJ4
Summary: Season 4, Episode 1. A desperate man holds hostages at gunpoint in a coffee shop. Cal is concerned about how Gillian is dealing with Claire's murder.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I've decided to write my own version of Season 4. I've got about six 'episodes' roughly planned out, so all I need to do is write them(!). Anyway, here is my take on Episode 1._

* * *

**Season 4, Episode 1 - Desperado**

"Everyone hands in the air!"

"No one move!"

Yelps and screams are heard.

A teenager starts for the door.

A gun is fired.

Glass shatters.

More screams are heard.

"I said, no one move!"

**OOOO**

Doctor Cal Lightman strolls down the corridor of his Group. His gait is the familiar lop-sided slump Loker often likes to imitate (when he dares, that is). He greets his employees in passing, a look of practised lack of emotion adorning his features, most unlike the various signs of emotion presented on the faces of the famous people in candid shots at the entrance to the office. Anna hands him is messages with a smile, and despite himself, he shows some gratitude. There's something about the woman he likes; she seems to have shown an aptitude for, and interest towards, the work of the business. He's been considering for a while whether to train her in the science, though he supposes this would mean giving her a pay rise, something to which he highly suspects his partner in business, and the Group's financial guru would decline.

Turning the corner towards his office, the aforementioned partner lands in his eye line. Despite himself, his eyes soften into concern as he takes in the figure before him. She is dressed in one of the many fitted dresses he likes so much (today it is navy blue), topped with a short cardigan with sleeves just capping her shoulders. His eyes linger over her form, tracing his way down to the sling-back high heels adorning her feet. They are open toed and he catches a glimpse of deep red nail polish. However, despite his appreciation of her figure, his concern is more centred on her emotions. Her face, like his, is a practised mask. However, whereas his suggests indifference, hers radiates serenity and a glimpse of happiness, neither of which he suspects she's actually feeling at the moment, given the events that occurred only a month previously.

"Hey!" Her voice catches his attention, accompanied with a smile that appears so genuine, he immediately feels his customary warmth and fondness towards Foster.

He grunts a response and, once he has reached her, leans in and they exchange kisses to each other's cheeks. "How you doing today, darling?" His hand had landed on her shoulder during the exchange, and he now slides it down to her elbow.

"Good," she responds brightly, though he suspects this hold less truth than her smile of greeting. "Just finishing off an article for ARP."

He nods, understanding 'ARP' to stand for the journal entitled _Annual Review of Psychology_.

"It's about my research using the virtual reality to help PTSD suffers," she elaborates. "After that I'm proofreading Loker's article; he's hoping to submit it to _Animal Behaviour_. It'll be good for him, getting him name into the scientific community."

She shows such joy when speaking about the work that Cal begins to reassess his earlier assumptions about her emotions. Perhaps she's coping better with the violence brought about by Zach Morstein than he originally thought. It has been difficult, even for Cal to forget the scene when he arrived at Claire's apartment. He still sees her when he closes his eyes; his Gillian, standing in tears, covered in the blood of her friend, with such a vulnerable expression on her face. He has kept an eye on her since that day, evaluating her as best as he can. Today is the first time he actually believes she may be healing, rather than trying to hide her emotions from him and the rest of the world.

"I'd like to read the paper when you're done." Gillian grins at this, happy he seems so interested. "Yours that is, darlin'. Not Loker's," he continues, and receives and eye roll and an elbow to the ribs at his facetious comment.

"Lightman! Foster!" Torres' urgent call from the opposite end of the corridor interrupts their moment and they both turn to face their employee. "You're going to want to see this."

* * *

_A/N: And cue theme music! :-)_

_I'm aiming to make the following chapters longer, but this seemed a good place to end the introduction._

_Would love to hear what you guys think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! On with the episode..._

* * *

"Doctor Lightman, Doctor Foster, this is Detective Cory Godinez."

Cal nods whilst Gill steps forward with an outstretched hand, warmly shaking the detective's proffered digits. He is taller than them both, around the same height as Loker, and presents an expression of seriousness. "How can we help you, Detective?"

"I'm from the Metropolitan Police Department, Forth District. We have a situation and I believe your expertise may be of use." Like many people doing business with the Lightman Group, Cory addresses Gillian, and only occasionally glances uncomfortably at Cal. The latter, as is his customary manner, stands back and surveys silently. "As you can see," Cory turns and points to the screen before Loker, "We have a hostage situation."

On the screen they observe video footage of the front of a small café. Reflection on the glass-fronted building makes the activity inside unclear, but what can be seen are at least five seated figures, whilst a man paces back and forth before them.

They're all silent a moment, taking in the scene before Gillian speaks. "So what's the situation so far, Detective?"

"The call came in approximately eight fifteen. A member of the public tried to enter the establishment, found it to be locked, saw our man holding his gun, and dialled nine one one. A team responded immediately and we have a van parked out front with negotiators. That's where this video footage is being steamed from. The hostage-taker is Zachery Kozak."

Loker frowns, "He told you his name?"

"No, we haven't been able to make contact yet. We got a shot of his face through the window, found him on traffic cam footage entering the café. Then we traced his movements backwards to when he pulled up in a car round the corner. We ran the license plate; the vehicle is registered to Kozak, and the photo on the drivers licence matches the guy in the café."

"So not a professional then," Ria utters somewhat drily.

Gillian steps forward, narrowing her eyes as she takes in the scene before her. Lightman appraises her, following her movements, and waiting for the insight she's about to share. "That looks like the Café Rose on Georgia Avenue Northwest." At the detective's affirmative nod, she continues, "It may have changed, but there was a larger coffee shop opposite, and even a bank around the corner. I used to work at the nearby hospital," she supplies at the inquisitive look from the cop. Then she shrugs, "It was about 17 years ago though."

"Still," Loker contributes, "If Foster's right, then why hold up a tiny coffee shop? I'm going to guess it's not about money."

Lightman grunts in acknowledgement of Loker's observation. "You said you haven't spoken to the guy, right?"

"That's correct. We've rung the café but no one has picked up."

"He would answer if he had demands he wants fulfilled. And if it's not about money…" Gillian frowns. "What do you know about him?"

"Not much," Godinez shrugs, and Lightman notices, with a growing respect, a little concern creep into the detective's otherwise impassive expression as he announces what little they have to go on. "Married, no children. Works a steady job as a geotechnical consultant. Comfortable financial position. No criminal record; worst he has is a speeding ticket two years ago."

"I can see why you need our help," Cal announces, though with less antagonism than would have been the case had he not begun to respect the detective, after seeing that he does truly care about the outcome of the situation. Lightman steps closer to the screen, standing level with Foster and directly behind Loker at the controls. Torres is slightly behind them, and Godinez, who is further back still, watches with fascination as they analyse the footage and the information he's given them. It's obvious they work well as a team; each bringing different strengths and knowledge to the room. Cory had been sceptical when his captain had ordered him to seek assistance from the Lightman Group. But now, having spent a few minutes in their presence, he's warming to the idea that these scientists may just hold the key to resolving the whole situation.

"This isn't your typical hostage situation. The usual aims of a hostage-taker don't appear to factor into this guy's motivations," Foster muses, glancing briefly at Cal.

"Look at his body language; the pacing, the gestures he's making with his hands, the erratic way he's waving that gun." Cal makes what could arguable with classified as erratic gestures of his own towards the footage.

"He certainly seems agitated," she nods in agreement.

"Can we get a closer look at his face?"

"No, unfortunately the reflection is preventing a clear image," Cory declines from behind them.

Loker glances back briefly, "What about the footage from which you identified him?"

"We recorded maybe twenty minutes before the sun cleared the buildings opposite and started glaring off the glass. I can get it to you if it'll help?" he phrases the last part as a question, and as soon as Lightman nods in assent, the detective flips open his phone and sends a quick text to ping the earlier recording to The Group.

After several moments of silence, Foster speaks up, obviously having spent the past few minutes musing over the psychology of the hostage-taker. "It must be something specific to that coffee shop. There must be some reason he's chosen it."

"The people who work there, maybe?" Ria asks, turning to look at her boss.

"Or it could be one of the regular customers," Eli muses. He swings he chair from side to side as he continues his thought. "The timing is right for people to stop in on their way to work. There must be many who work in the surrounding businesses and stop by every morning."

"Have the employees been checked for any connection to the guy?" Cal addresses the cop. "Any way of determining the names of any regular customers?"

"My colleagues are working on that at the moment. What I really need is for you to accompany me Doctor Lightman. I can get the information to you once it's in."

"Okay, Torres, Loker, you stay here. Keep watching that video feed, and when the recorded stuff arrives, I want you to analyse that too. Foster, you're with me. If we manage to speak to this guy, you'll be needed for vocal analysis."


End file.
